Rain's Romance
by Unfourtanate
Summary: May has left her friends, and has returned to Hoenn. She waits for a letter from Drew, which would confirm when they'd be going to Johto, but it never arrives. Instead, rain arrives. But will something else arrive along with the rain? Contestshipping. Yay


* * *

Just a short story. I wrote it in about twenty minutes, but it's sweet. Enjoy, my dears.

* * *

Rain tapped heavily against the windows of the Maple residence, bouncing off the glass and cascading down the sides of the house and onto the street below. It had been raining all night, and when May Maple awoke, she was hopeful to see the sun shining, but was disappointed when she opened the curtains and saw the dark skies.

"Bad weather, again," she sighed to herself, sitting on the window's shelf, staring out towards the black clouds. She was startled when she felt Blaziken's claw on her shoulder.

"Blaze?" said the Pokemon in an anxious voice, worried about his Master.

"I'm fine, Blaziken," replied May, smiling at her first Pokemon. "I'm just a bit down because of the weather."

Blaziken gave his Master one last look, and then left the room to join his fellow Pokemon down in the kitchen, where May's mother was feeding them their breakfast.

May got up from the window, and changed into her usual outfit; a red blouse with a dark blue half-circle on the chest area, a short white skirt, and tight bicycle shorts underneath the skirt. She bulled on her matching gloves, and then tied her trademark red bandana onto her chocolate brown hair, and then made her way downstairs.

"Good morning, honey," greeted Caroline as her daughter entered the kitchen and sat down beside the table, pouring herself a bowl of cereal.

"Morning."

May and her brother had only just returned from the Kanto region a few weeks ago. They were taking a break at home, before Max would set off into the Sinnoh, and May would join her rivals in the Johto region.

Blaziken, being a large Pokemon, also sat beside the table to eat his breakfast, while Eevee, Skitty, Beautifly, Munchlax, Bulbasaur and Squirtle had to sit on the floor. They didn't look very happy with the seating arrangements, especially Bulbasaur, who had a look of deep envy in her eyes.

"Good morning," said May's father as he entered the kitchen, yawning. He looked disapprovingly at Blaziken.

"Seeing as Max is staying over at a friend's house," explained Caroline, "I thought Blaziken could sit next to the table. I mean, he's too tall to sit in the corner with the rest!"

"My Slaking never got to sit next to the table," grumbled Norman into his cereal.

"Stop being a baby, Dad!" laughed May, swatting her father's hand. "We'll be leaving in a while, anyway. So you and your precious Slaking can have the kitchen all to yourselves!"

"Oh yes, when exactly will you be leaving, dear?" asked Caroline, looking up. "Will you be going with that nice boy? Drew?"

"Well, I'm not sure, to be honest," admitted May, looking away. "Drew said that he'd write to me, but he hasn't."

"Don't worry, he's bound to write any day now," said Caroline comfortingly, smiling at her daughter. May smiled back.

She finished her breakfast, and got up from the table.

"I'm going to the store, Mom," she announced, brushing crumbs off her blouse. "I wanna buy the next issue of Co-Ordinators' Weekly. Want anything?"

"Ah, yes, dear, could you buy me some milk and eggs?"

Caroline pressed some money into May's palm, who pocketed it. She beckoned Blaziken to come with her, because Norman had started to glare at the poor Pokemon again.

As she left the kitchen, she heard her father call out, "Slaking! I choose you! Right, sit next to the table."

She then heard her mother groan, "Slaking, stop eating all the cereal!"

Laughing, May grabbed her jacket and an umbrella from the coat closet, and she and Blaziken left the house together.

The rain was still falling as hard as ever; May and Blaziken sheltered beneath the umbrella, shivering. It was nearing winter, and soon, the rain would be joined by wind, sleet, hail and maybe even snow.

"I can't wait until it's spring again," sighed May, brushing water off her leg as they neared the grocery store.

"Blaze, Blaze!" agreed Blaziken. He hated the rain, and was unsure why he had actually decided to come with May outside.

They entered the store, shaking water out of their hair (well, feathers in Blaziken's case). May dashed down into the dairy section and picked up a carton of eggs, and a bottle of milk. She had to drag Blaziken away from the PokeBlock display, where he was drooling slightly over the free samples.

The magazine section was right in the front of the shop, beside the front entrance. May made her way there, and asked Blaziken to hold the eggs and milk. She knelt down to pick up Co-Ordinators' Weekly, and as she did so, the door beside her opened, thumping straight into her face. She squeaked in surprise and pain, causing Blaziken to startle. He dropped the eggs and the milk, and most of the eggs splattered over May, while the bottle luckily didn't break, and simply rolled away beneath the magazine display.

"Ouch!" hissed May, stumbling to her feet. The eggs had gotten into her eyes, and she couldn't see properly. Blaziken helped steady her.

"Blaze!" he said apologetically, but May ignored him. She turned to the person who had caused the door to fling into her.

"Watch where you're going, will you?" she snapped. She couldn't see the person properly because of the eggs in her eyes.

"It wasn't my fault that you were stupid enough to kneel beside the door!" retorted the person. It was a boy. May frowned. The voice seemed familiar.

She shook her head, and the eggs flew out of her hair, and rubbed her eyes so she could see again. She turned to take a proper look at the person.

"May?"

"Drew!?"

Before her stood Drew, his emerald eyes wide as he stared at May, who was still quite eggified. He looked truly horrified.

"Oh God! I didn't recognize you!" he said, brushing some more of the egg goo off her arm.

"Thanks for whacking the door into my face," said May, but she laughed. "It's good to see you again, Drew!"

"Same," said Drew, smiling at her. He had grown a bit taller since May had last seen him, and his bright green hair was slightly longer as well. "Sorry for knocking into you... I really didn't mean it."

"I know, sorry for snapping at you," replied May. She turned to Blaziken. "Blaziken, next time you get a shock, don't drop what you're holding all over me, alright?"

"Blaze Blaze," mumbled Blaziken, scratching his head sheepishly.

Somehow, the shopkeeper hadn't noticed May getting splattered by eggs, and she was too embarrassed to go and pay for her things.

"Here," said Drew, stretching out his hand. "Give me the stuff and I'll buy them for you. As an apology."

"Oh, no, you don't have to!"

But Drew wouldn't take no for an answer. He picked up Co-Ordinators weekly, got a fresh box of eggs, found another bottle of milk, and went over to buy them with his own money. May went outside to off some of the egg in the rain. A few minutes later, Drew re-appeared with a grocery bag.

"Thanks," said May, smiling at him as he gave her the bag. "So, what're you doing here in Petalburg?"

"Looking for you," admitted Drew, shrugging. "I forgot what your address was, so I couldn't write to you. So, I came to find you instead. I think Absol ate the piece of paper with your address on it."

"Well, Absol was either hungry, or he hates me," laughed May.

"I think he just hates you."

"Gee. Thanks for the confidence boost."

They were walking down the road which led to the Maple residence.

"What? It's not my fault that Absol hates you."

"Stop being mean, Drew!"

May pushed Drew away from her, so he got drenched in the rain. He scuttled back under the umbrella, where Blaziken was laughing in his own little way.

"Blaze Blaze!"

"Ok, ok, never mind. Absol was probably just hungry," grumbled Drew.

"That's more like it. So, when're we going to the Johto?"

"Haven't a clue. Solidad phoned me last week, saying that she and Harley were already there. They're staying in Cherrygrove until next week, so if we wanna travel with them, we should meet up with them there."

"Sounds fun!" grinned May. "Ah, I've missed hanging out with actual friends! My brother's been a pain in the ass, 'cause he's finally old enough to go to Sinnoh on his own. His starter Pokemon is a Mudkip, by the way. And my parents are so annoying! They keep asking me when I'm leaving; it's like they actually want to get rid of me."

"I don't blame them," smirked Drew. In reply, May hit him with her umbrella.

"Stop being so nasty, Drew! This is the first time we've seen each other in nearly a month!"

"Stop being so touchy. Jesus!"

"Me? Touchy? Well, you'd be annoyed too if you had eggs all over your hair!"

"No I wouldn't; I'd take it like a man!"

"Are you saying that I'm a wimp?"

"No; I'm saying that you're a whiney wimp!"

There was a few seconds of silence. May had stopped walking, and was standing in the rain, glaring at Drew. Blaziken had scuttled down the street and disappeared into the Maple house.

"Whiney wimp?" repeated May heatedly.

"Well, you ain't actually the quietest girl around," muttered Drew.

"I suppose I could be a bit quieter and complain less, but there's no need to be nasty."

"I know," sighed Drew. He looked away for a few seconds, and then turned to face her, his emerald eyes shining. He had a slight grin playing on his lips.

"I was wondering, May..." he said, the smile spreading. "Will you come to the Johto with me?"

May rolled her eyes. "I'm already going with you, you idiot."

"You didn't let me finish. Will you come with me... as my girlfriend?"

The rain continued to pelt down on May's umbrella, but she didn't take any notice. She felt her hand grow limp, and the umbrella toppled out of her grip and onto the ground. Luckily, she didn't drop her bag of groceries.

"Did you just say that?" she spluttered, her eyes wide, her head tilted to the side.

"...Yeah," said Drew, the grin now wide on his face.

"Oh."

A grin also appeared on May's face.

"Alright then."

Drew outstretched his hand, and May took it in hers. They walked hand in hand to May's house, the umbrella lying forgotten on the street as the clouds parted and the sun shone on the rain-covered streets.

* * *

Ahh... the part where Drew asked May out is actually based on a true story. My crush asked me out a few days ago, and he asked me in person, instead of on msn or by texting, which is absolutely adorable. Sadly, we had to end things because of the upcoming exams. He asked me while we were walking down to work together, and my answer was exactly the same as May's. So yep. I hope you enjoyed it, my lovelies! Review? (: By the way, Love Beats Everything has 298 reviews! Just two more, and I'll have 300! Who ever is my 300th review, I'll dedicate the 22nd chapter to them xD

Pip-pip!


End file.
